All That is Hidden Will Be Made Clear
by grayember13
Summary: Why has no one seen Merlin without a shirt? Whats he hiding and who is this Draven fellow? It has bromance and possibly slash, depending on your interpretation.
1. A Tired Servant

**Ok so ignore the one episode where we see Merlin without a shirt because I wanted to write this and that episode interferes with it. Yea I know this is a common storyline but I like writing angst stuff so there. Also if anyone already wrote something like this in the Merlin fandom then I'm sorry but haven't seen it. I own nothing. **

It was a bright new day filled with promise. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping but not for long, like all days there was something else. The air was filled with the clinks and clanks of armor. A tall, skinny, dark-haired lad was crouching on the ground with a shield while more muscled men stood with swords in their hands and chain mail on their bodies. The knights and Arthur were using Merlin as a practice. Just like every other day, Merlin was getting pounded. He had the shield in front so as to protect him but the knights weren't known for being gentle. The shield can only protect him from so much force. As time went on, each hit caused Merlin to let out a quiet gasp of pain. It was getting late and Merlin was feeling the exhaustion from a hard days work creep up on him. His eyelids began to grow heavy, his mind forgetting the task at hand. The shield in his hand began to shift slightly to his left. Currently Arthur was doing the hitting and hadn't noticed the tiredness of his servant or the position of the shield. By the time he had there was no way of stopping it. He struck with his sword and nicked Merlin's shoulder with the blade. Luckily he had not gone with the full out swing and managed to not cut off Merlin's shoulder. The knights all exchanged looks between them and Arthur's jaw dropped. Merlin let out a loud cry of pain, he let go of the shield, stood up and placed his hand on his left shoulder. He took his hand off to view the damage of the wound to see blood trickling down. His hand, covered with his blood, he placed back on his wound to try to stop the bleeding. He looked up, pale as a ghost, and shot a malice glare at Arthur.

"You are such a PRAT!"

At this Arthur closed his mouth in a tight line. Anger quickly replacing his guilt.

"Me? I'm not the one who let down their guard! You IDIOT! Seriously, who lets himself fall asleep during training?"

"I wouldn't be so tired if you could actually do some things yourself instead of walking around with that big giant head of yours and ordering everyone around!"

"First off that's your job! You're my servant and I am your master! I'm your prince and future king! Second I do not do that!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

At this no one could keep their silence. The knights shook their heads. Gwaine was the first to speak.

"STOP!"

Arthur and Merlin looked at him, surprised but quickly went back to glaring. The silence was filled with their heavy breathing. Gwaine went up to Merlin and ushered him to a nearby log. Merlin sat down as Gwaine quietly whispered to him. He walked over to a flagpole that was near and took the flag off. He tore it in a rectangle with his sword and wrapped it around Merlin's shoulder while Arthur simply glared at the pair. Lancelot sighed and rubbed his head.

"Both of you calm down. Sire with all due respect, put the sword down. You've been waving that bloody thing around about ready to follow through with his shoulder. Gwaine, take Merlin to see Gauis would you? If we put it off much longer, it could get infected"

Gwaine nodded and put his left hand on Merlin's uninjured shoulder and gently guided him away from the training grounds and to Gauis. The other knights went off to finish their duties, assured in the fact that Merlin was getting help. Once they were out of sight, Arthur let out a huge sigh and sat down on a log nearby. He ran his hands over his face in frustration and shame. Lancelot walked over to him and clasped his shoulder.

"He'll be fine sire. You know Merlin, too stubborn to let something like this get in the way of making your life difficult."

Arthur let out a small laugh, a smile escaping his brooding. Lancelot patted his shoulder and sat down next to him.

"I'm such an idiot."

"No sire of course n-"

"No need to sugar-coat it Sir Lancelot. Speak your mind, I will not be lied to by my most trusted allies. I made all of you knights because you are honest and trustworthy."

"Ok then, you have occasionally acted foolishly but you are no fool. I apologize sire I did not mean-"

"No it is quite alright. Thank you for being honest. It seems I must check on the idiot and apologize."

"I believe that would be a good idea sire. I wish you luck."

"Thanks. I shall let you attend to your duties then."

With that Arthur got up and began to head over to Gauis.

"Um sire. If this is not out of bounds, mayhap you consider on giving Merlin a few days off or lessening his load?"

"No it is not. Thank you Sir Lancelot and yes I shall."

He walked through the village observing the hustle and bustle of the people. Arthur arrived at Gauis' to hear loud noises. He sighed and opened the door to see Merlin sitting down on the bed with a big scowl on his face. Gauis and Gwaine stood near him giving each other astonished and annoyed looks.

"What may I ask is going on here?"

"Oh Sire, it is nothing really-"

"Gauis."

"Merlin refuses to let Gauis take off his shirt to treat the wound. I take it back Merlin, you are an idiot."

Arthur turned to Merlin, slowly walked over to him. He crouched by the bed and looked him in the eyes. Merlin immediately looked away.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I can take care of it myself."

"Last I checked Gauis is the court physician and you are the idiot who runs his errands, polishes my armor, and carries my things. Stop being such a girl."

"Sire if I may, perhaps it would be best if I were to attend to his injury alone. I am sure you and Sir Gwaine have more important duties to attend to."

At this Arthur stopped in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin look relieved, though he tried to hide it.

"But Gauis-"

"I insist Sire. I appreciate your concern however the more excitement there is the harder it will be for Merlin to heal properly."

"As you wish Gauis. Let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"I came to apologize for my mistake, my foolishness and my behavior. It was very disrespectful of me. Though if you had just payed attenti-"

Gwaine shoved Arthur in the ribs making him let out a small gasp. He glared at Gwaine while Gwaine merely raised his eyebrows with his arms crossed. Arthur cleared his throat and turned back to Merlin.

"I have decided to give you however much time you need to heal. Let me know if I can help."

Merlin nodded and looked away from the knights. Gwaine and Arthur walked out and began to head back to the castle. Arthur suddenly remembered Merlin's expression when Gauis told them to go. It didn't sit right with him. Something was off. He stopped in his tracks and called out to Gwaine, immediately forming a lie so it would not seem so suspicious to go back.

"Gwaine. There is something I must attend to. Go on without me."

Gwaine nodded and continued on and Arthur walked quickly and silently back to the little hovel. He walked up to the door and peaked through a crack in the door and listened, trying to get a clue. He could see Merlin sitting on the table, putting on a different shirt, while Gauis put the other in a bath of water. After a few moments he began to hear them speak in hushed tones and saw Gaius turned to Merlin with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Really Merlin? Must you have acted so rashly?"

Merlin got up to put his scarf on and nodded.

"It was needed. Couldn't have those blokes seeing it."

"Why ever not? It won't be a secret forever."

"I am aware. I just don't want to seem more pathetic to them than I already am."

With that Arthur heard and more precisely saw Gauis hitting Merlin over the head.

"Now that is poppy-cock my boy! I reckon you'd be surprised."

"They do and no I reckon I wouldn't be. Am I done now?"

Merlin raised his arms and stretched

"For now I believe. However I will need to change the bandage before the day has ended."

Merlin got up and began to walk towards the door. Arthur quickly ran away from the door and dived behind some bushes just as Merlin walked past. Once the boy disappeared from sight Arthur stood up and walked towards the castle, with one thought running through his mind. What was Merlin hiding? He dashed back to the castle. It had been a long night and he had some thinking to do.

**If you see any grammatical mistakes let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated but insults and slamming me and my story are not. Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! It helps me make it better and helps me feel better.**


	2. A Mysterious Stranger

**Sorry for the wait y'all. I had a lot of homework to do and was trying to proofread the last chapter while typing new one. Also I was wondering if anyone would like to beta for me. Please PM me if you are interested. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me feel amazing! Every little thing helps me to get motivated. I've been having a rough time and its hard to get motivated when everything seems so pointless and the stress makes it worse. Thank you and hope y'all like. **

**Jess- Thank you for the help I did make a few changes to the first chapter but not sure how much better it is. I've been watching Merlin clips and yeah it really is hard. I am trying. Meanwhile if you see a certain phrase or words that don't seem right in any upcoming chapter please let me know where and what to change them to. Again thank you for the help.**

**IreneGypst- Hehehe you shall find out soon, hopefully next chapter you'll get more of a clue.**

Arthur awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching his bedchambers. Quickly he jumped out of bed and retrieved his sword from beside the bed. He looked towards the door to see a wide-eyed young boy dressed in clothes baggier than Merlin's, drop a tray of food. The unknown young man immediately dropped to the floor in an attempt to save the dirty food.

"S-s-so so-sor-sorry sire. I di-didn't mea-mean to..." And with that he began tearing up and trembling. Arthur dropped his weapon and slowly walked over to the panicking servant.

He began to speak in hushed tones and gently laid his hand on his shoulders. "It's alright. Whats your name?"

The young boy looked up, eyes still as wide as saucers. "Thom-Thompson Your Majesty."

"Thompson my good man I will get Guinevere to pick it up. You may attend to your other duties."

"Th-thank you sire." Thompson got up and dashed away. Arthur shook his head and opened his mouth to shout for a certain someone but quickly remembered what had transpired the day before. He raised his hand and ran it through his hair and let out a long sigh.

"I guess I will be getting dressed with no assistance." Just as he was buttoning the last button, Gwen barged in.

"Guinevere? Whatever happened to knocking? First Merlin and now you. Before long the whole kingdom will be ignoring the rules of etiquette!" Arthur turned his back to her and put his coat on, looking in the mirror to make sure it looked alright. Gwen merely rolled her eyes in humor and crossed her arms.

"I am most sorry for my intrusion sire. I merely wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am very well thank you for your inquiry. Is there a reason I would not be?" Arthur finished getting dressed and looked directly at Gwen. She looked away and began to twist her hair.

"It's just with Merlin off duty..."

"Let me finish that thought for you. You think I am incapable of fulfilling my daily duties without that clumsy lazy idiot." Arthur raised his eyebrows in question and placed his arms on his hips.

"..."

"I can not believe this." Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "I am the ruler of Camelot! I am more than capable-"

A knock at the door interrupted Arthur. Arthur took a deep breath and calmly replied.

"Enter."

The door slowly opened to reveal Sir Leon. He looked around the room and saw Gwen looking guilty and Arthur with a loom of annoyance. Sir Leon brought his hand up to his mouth cleared his throat. Arthur was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"What is it Sir Leon?"

"Sorry to disturb you Your Highness, but there is someone requesting to see Merlin. He says he is an old friend." Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and began to slowly walk around his chambers.

"Merlin? So this man is of Ealdor then?"

"Actually no sire. He wouldn't say." Arthur's eyebrows scrunched up in question.

"Alright. Well inform him I shall be there in but a moment to escort him to Merlin's. I'm certain Merlin would be happy to see an old friend."

"Yes as you wish Your Majesty." Sir Lean bowed to Arthur and left Arthur's chambers. Gwen cheered up at this.

"Merlin's been down as of late. His friend will surely cheer him up."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Gwen spun around to face Arthur.

"Oh Arthur. You hadn't noticed? His smiles have been a little strained. Oh I must get back to work. Those clothes don't wash themselves." Gwen opened the doors, stepped out, and closed the doors leaving Arthur to gather his thoughts.

A few minutes later Arthur stepped out of his chambers to greet the stranger. He entered the throne room and went to sit in his royal chair. He nodded his head to the guards, signaling them to open the doors to the guest. The guards opened the door and in stepped a slightly older man, possibly seven to eight years older than Merlin. He was dressed in a simple gray breeches and a brown shirt. Over his shirt he had a long black coat. His hair was dark brown and was shoulder length. He walked in with an air of arrogance that rivaled Arthur's. He bowed to Arthur.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your kingdom sire." He stood up and faced Arthur.

"I find that is always a pleasure to meet an old friend. So you are a friend of Merlin's?"

"Yes Your Highness. We are very old friends."

"Hm what is your name?"

"My name is Draven."

"Strange. I do not remember him talking about you. Not that he tells me every detail."

"Yes well it has been a long time."

"And where do you travel from?"

"Othanden Your Highness." At this reply Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and question. He shifted a little bit in his seat and continued.

"Really then how did you and Merlin become acquainted then?"

"He lived there for a few years sire."

"Hm well I guess you are most anxious to see him. I shall escort you to where he resides." Draven's shoulders immediately tensed. Arthur took note of this and made a mental note to look into this later.

"Is that alright with you?" Draven smiled but Arthur could tell it was forced.

"Of course. It just seems that you have more important things to attend to." Arthur waved his hand and dismissed the idea.

"Nonsense. I am most eager to reunite Merlin with an old friend. Let us be off." Arthur got up and walked out of the castle with raven following closely behind.

The walk to see Merlin didn't take long. It was rather quiet, neither man spoke. They got to the door and paused for a few moments. Arthur knocked on the door and a few seconds later Gauis answered. He stepped out of the little hovel and closed the door.

"Sire, I thought Merlin was excused of his duties." Draven smiled at this and shook his head with laughter threatening to burst from his mouth.

"Thats so like Merlin, to skip out on his duties. I guess some never change." Arthur and Gauis looked at each other, Gauis in questioning and Arthur in astonishment. He didn't like it when anyone but himself insulted his friend in any way. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Don't worry Gauis he is still off duty. I brought an old friend of Merlin's to see him. Thought it could get his mind off of things."

"Very good sire. He is in his room resting. However I'm sure he'll enjoy some company." Gauis opened the door and they all stepped in, Draven stayed in the potions/herbs room with Gauis while Arthur went to see Merlin.

He knocked on the door and then opened it himself. The sight that greeted them was one Arthur hoped to never see again. Merlin was in his bed, pale as a ghost and thrashing in his seats quietly whimpering. Arthur saw his shoulder's white patch was becoming red which could be seen through the white shirt he was wearing, which alarmed Arthur to the fact that the wound was being opened and agitated. Arthur quickly ran over to Merlin and placed one hands on Merlin's hip and the other on the side of Merlin's stomach. The struggling ceased but the whimpers continued. Arthur bent over and whispered calming words to Merlin directly in Merlin's big goofy ears. When the whimpers ceased Arthur began to pet Merlin's head and noticed the sweating. He looked around the room and saw a bowl of water with a cloth. He walked over to it, grabbed the cloth, wrung out the extra water and walked over to Merlin and gently placed it on his forehead. He sat down on Merlin's bed, careful to avoid sitting on the boy, and let out a huge sigh. After a few minutes he stood up and walked back to join Gauis and Draven. Both looked up expecting to see Merlin, to only see Arthur.

"I think we should put off the reunion for a bit. He needs his peace and quiet I suspect. Until then Draven, you are welcome to stay at the palace. We have plenty of room. I will get someone to set it up."

"That is most gracious of you sire. I humbly accept." Arthur nodded.

"If you could just wait outside for a moment I need to ask Gauis about some herbs." Draven bowed and stepped out. For some reason Arthur did not feel right discussing Merlin's condition in front of the dark-haired man. Something just didn't seem right.

"Gauis, Merlin was having what it appears to be a rather horrific nightmare. He was tossing and turning, which opened the wound so mayhap you put another bandage on. How has he been?"

"Sorry sire. I was aware I needed to change the bandage but not of the nightmares. Forgive me sire but I was not aware of nightmare. That would explain his behavior of late." Gauis put his hand over his chin in thought.

"Gauis please keep me informed on his condition. If you have errands to run, I will gladly ask one of my trusted knights to stay and watch over Merlin and they would be glad of an excuse to shrink from their training."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"One last thing has Merlin ever mentioned this Draven fellow to you?" Gauis shook his head and had a confused look on his face.

"No sire."

"Hm very strange. When he is up and about please inform me and tell him I have a surprise for him at the castle."

"Yes sire. I will do so." Arthur nodded and walked out to join Draven. On the walk back he and Draven talked a lot about nothing.

**Ok wow. I can't believe I managed to type this much for one chapter. This is most likely my longest chapter I have ever written at this point. Sorry for not giving you guys more history. Obviously I'm changing Merlin's past a little and you'll eventually see just how much or how little. Again if you see any grammatical errors or errors with the dialogue, please let me know where it is and how to fix it. Please review! It helps me make it better and helps me feel better.**


	3. The Surprise

**Holy cow! Thats a LOT of followers! I'm speechless...well for a little bit anyway. Anyways since so many people followed or favorited this y'all should review more. Ok on to the story. I own nothing, if I did it would have been a happy ending with everyone alive and good. **

It had been a week of no news or anything to get excited about. A week of resolving little disagreements between his people and signing official documents that had need of his attention. There were no beasts or enemies to do battle with. Nothing to distract him from the worry over his clumsy manservant and the arrival of this supposed friend of his. Merlin never really talked about his childhood in Ealdor and had never even mentioned living in Othanden, which made the King worry even more. The week Arthur made sure to keep an eye on the guest. Draven had spent the time exploring the village and forest and making small talk with the villagers. He seemed nice enough but something wasn't right and today he hoped to find out just what it was. Perhaps he was being too cautious, surely someone who would go out of their way to see a friend has the right intentions and is a good man. Satisfied with that thought he went to greet the day Merlin would be coming back to work, despite Gauis' best efforts to keep him off his feet, and he didn't know how to introduce the subject. He had finished with his duties and it was time to approach his friend. He would just have to figure out on the way. He slowly walked out of the throne room and headed to his room, along the way nodding at the servants and knights. When he got to his chambers he paused at the door, wondering if this should wait. After a few moments he shook his head and continued on. He opened the door to see the gangly man picking up after the mess, that he would never admit to making to keep the uninjured man inside. He shut the door making the servant jump. He turned around with his eyes wide but once he realized it was Arthur let out a teasing smile. He continued with his task.

"A week is all that it takes then sire?"

Arthur's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Takes for what? What are you mumbling about now?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked the King in the eyes.

"For your chambers to get in this state similar to the pig's sty. It's a wonder how you were able to survive without me."

"If you weren't so fragile I wouldn't have to know how to. "

Finally it occurred to Arthur the nature of him interrupting his manservant's work.

"I have a surprise for you, though I don't know why I bother seeing as how you've been resting this whole week."

Merlin looked up at this. confusion showing in his eyes.

"Seeing as how you work me hard and that week of resting was due to your clumsiness,"

Arthur decided to let that comment slide. If this continued he wouldn't get around to the surprise.

"Meet me at my Gauis' at noon. No questions."

Merlin's eyes relaxed slightly and eyebrows scrunched in confusion but bowed somewhat stiffly to Arthur.

"Yes sire."

With that Arthur exited his room and went back to his duties, all the while thinking of the meeting that would commence later on. He called upon another servant to inform their guest of the most recent development.

A few hours had passed and before Arthur knew it was quarter to noon. He walked to Gauis' with Draven and came upon the door. Arthur raised his index figure to his lips to quiet the fellow. Draven got the hint and kept silent. He knocked and heard a soft 'come in' on the other side. He opened the door to see Gauis seated and inspecting some unknown herbs while Merlin on his knees scrubbing away on the floor. Merlin looked up and saw Arthur and immediately got up.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

"Could my surprise by any chance be, you not acting like a prat?"

"Don't be silly Merlin. I am not a prat but that is besides the point. This is your surprise."

With that he made a gesture for the man come in and watched as a big smile crossed his features. He was focusing so much on the guest that he didn't notice Merlin becoming as stiff as a block of wood and the terror in his eyes. In three strides Draven was able to stand next to and hug the shocked manservant. No clumsy smile graced his face but a strained nervous one. Arthur was too distracted to notice. Arthur went on to inform Merlin of what had transpired a week ago. The whole time Merlin spoke not a word.

"You have the day off, so you and he can become reacquainted. Aren't I a generous King? But I do expect you back to work tomorrow morning. "

Merlin snapped out of whatever daze he was in and nodded. Draven smiled very wide at this and glanced at Merlin with a meaningful look. Merlin swallowed and looked at the blonde clueless prat.

"Thank you very much sire. I appreciate it."

Arthur nodded very pleased with himself and his generosity. With that he exited and went back to the palace, completely missing the look of terror on his friend's, though he would never admit it, face. He also completely missed Draven's words.

"Its been a while hasn't it, since we've had fun together?"

"Yes it has, however I have a few errands to run. So if you will excuse me."

Merlin then attempted to leave but was stopped by a strong and firm hand on his arm.

"Oh no you don't. King Arthur gave you time off and we are going to use that time to catch up. Unless you want me to talk to him about your time in Othanden?"

"No."

"Well then. Let us be off shall we?"

At this Merlin knew all hope of escaping without suspicion was lost and reluctantly nodded. He let himself be dragged to the forest where he would trapped in his nightmare, yet again.

**I am no cruel aren't I? Ah well lots of other writers do this and they are still alive so there is hope you won't kill me. Anyways sorry about the long wait for the update. I was just going through some stuff. Once again if you see any grammatical errors or errors with anything, please let me know where it is and how to fix it. Please review! It helps me make it better and helps me feel better.**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Wow. Another update so soon. You can partly thank cristina reid and every other person who reviewed for making me want to update sooner and faster. Thanks to all those who followed, favorited me or the story and special thanks to those who reviewed! They mean a lot to me. I own nothing. **

The next day Arthur woke up to the biting cold on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Merlin standing over him with Arthur's blankets clutched in his hands. He gave him a tired but annoyed stare which normally would have Merlin rolling his eyes and coughing to cover up his laughter. However today was different. Something must have changed because the response he got was a nervous smile and Merlin throwing the covers back to Arthur. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sorry sire but it is time to awake. Your breakfast is on your desk. I will leave you be."

Merlin stepped back to exit, only to be stopped by Arthur's hand grabbing his arm. This lead to Merlin jerking his arm out of his grasp with much speed. This did not go unnoticed by the King, who looked at him in surprise and in question. He stood still and waited. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Arthur spoke up.

"Where are you going? You know you need to help me get dressed. You do it every day so why would today be any different?"

Merlin said not a word but instead went over to Arthur's wardrobe and began sorting through it to find a suitable outfit. Arthur let out a sigh and went to his desk to eat his delicious and on time breakfast. The minutes it took for Arthur to finish were filled with the ruffling of the clothes and the slurps and crunches of Arthur eating. When Arthur was done he looked up to see Merlin holding a white shirt with black breeches. He held out his arms while Merlin dressed him with trembling hands. After he was dressed Merlin stepped back to look at his King. Everything was lined up and Merlin nodded his head, answering an unspoken question. Arthur turned around to address his manservant only to open his mouth and have no sound come out. Merlin was wearing his normal clothes with dark circles under his eyes acting as alarming accessories. He was shaking but Arthur could not tell if this was due to the cold or something else.

"Merlin is everything alright?"

"Of course sire."

"Come off it Merlin. I know something happened. Tell me."

"Nothing. I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Uh huh. Since that didn't work. I order you as your King to tell me whats made you look like this!"

Merlin's mouth formed a straight line. To anyone else it would have looked like he was mad but to those close all they had to was look at his eyes. Arthur looked at those eyes and he had the urge to reach out to the younger man and hug him. Merlin opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"I need to run a few errands for Gauis. If you require me I will be in the forest gathering herbs."

He dashed off only to run into a large looming shape in the doorway. Without thinking he let out a loud gasp of pain and clutched his shirt with his hand. His eyes scrunched in pain. The looming shape crouched down and offered a hand. Looking up he realized it was Percy.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

Arthur ran to Merlin and looked him over. Percy helped Merlin up and he was about to sneak off until Arthur grabbed his hand. He pulled Merlin closer to himself and glanced at Percy.

"That will be all."

"But Your Majesty-"

"Whatever it is, it can wait. Merlin and I have something to attend to. Don't we Merlin?

He gave Merlin a meaningful look, daring him to deny and if he did so there would be punishment. Merlin merely nodded. Percy let out a big sigh but bowed his head and was off, leaving the two men alone. Once Percy was out of sight, Arthur dragged Merlin back to his room and threw him on the bed. Merlin landed with a soft groan. Arthur used the moment of surprise and basically sat on the boy, effectively trapping him. Merlin's arms were against his sides and on either side of him Arthur's legs.

"I didn't want to do this but I'm not going to get a straight answer from you so we have to do this hard way. I'm sorry but I need my servants to be in tip top shape."

He gingerly took off Merlin's handkerchief scarf thing and set it aside. He then ripped Merlin's shirt apart. He expected to see a creamy but pale chest. Instead he was met with a sight he would only expect to see on war heroes or torture victims. Merlin's chest was decorated with numerous bruises and too many scars. Some were old and some looked recent, very recent. There was one very big scar right above his left hip and one stretching from the upper middle of his stomach to the side. If Arthur didn't know any better he would think someone had stabbed Merlin but everyone liked Merlin. He was a generous sweet kind clumsy young man who every one in the village greeted with smiles and nods. He slowly and cautiously brushed his hand across Merlin's chest while looking at him straight in the eyes making sure he was okay with this. He was also seeing which one had made Merlin gasp out in pain. Merlin eyes were wide and unsure but there was a spark of trust which gave Arthur the courage to continue. After brushing his hand over the on his stomach, it was confirmed this one was recent. Not only had Merlin let out a whimper but when Arthur brought his hand back up to his face he could see a little blood was on it.

"Oh Merlin."

He let out a sad sigh. Merlin looked at Arthur speechless. He wanted to say that he was fine or he was just playing but he knew Arthur would not buy it. Arthur got off Merlin and exited the room, closing the door with a loud thud. Merlin knew not what to do. He lay there for a few minutes and slowly breathed in and out. After deciding Arthur had no more need of him, he slowly got up off the warm comfy bed and grabbed his shirt lying on the floor. Just as he was about to put it on, the doors burst open to reveal Arthur marching in with Gauis not far behind but at a slower pace. He glared at Merlin in anger. Anger of this sort had never been directed at Merlin before from Arthur and he found himself scarred of what was to come.

"Merlin get back on the bed. NOW."

Arthur's tone left no room for argument so Merlin did as ordered. He yanked the shirt away from Merlin and threw it back on the ground and Gauis' eyes bulged out upon seeing his chest. Arthur softened his eyes and looked at Gauis pleadingly.

"Fix him. Please."

Gauis only nodded silently. Arthur then looked at Merlin with a sad expression on his face.

"I will leave you in Gauis' capable hands. Rest here for now. I have a meeting to attend to but I will be back later. You are not allowed to leave this room without me at your side. Understand? The guards are aware of this and are outside the door and window."

Merlin nodded.

"I expect an explanation for this. By that I mean the truth. Do you understand me?"

Merlin only lowered his head and nodded biting his lip. Arthur sighed but swiftly walked over to Merlin and gave him a hug. Gauis pretended to look at the supplies he brought to figure out which he needed. Arthur rested his head on Merlin's and spoke quietly in his ear, so only the two could hear.

"You are a citizen of Camelot and are therefore under my protection. Not only that but you are my closest and perhaps most trusted friend. If anyone is hurting you it is my right to know and defend you. No one deserves to be hurt, much less you. I will be back later, in the meantime it may do you good to speak to Gauis. At least to ease his mind."

With that Arthur walked out of the room trapping Merlin with the curious physician. Gauis tried to get the young sorcerer to talk but he only retreated further into his shell. The wise physician sighed and knew it was pointless to keep trying. Instead he stitched and bandaged the boy up. By the end he was fast asleep. Gauis knew that if anyone could get Merlin to speak it would be Arthur.

**So I think you guys are getting more of a clear picture, but Arthur...not so much. Wow I LOVED writing this. So obviously we are going to have a little romance. I was not planning to write it like this but I think it turned out well. You see any grammatical errors or errors, please let me know where it is and how to fix it. Please review! It helps me make it better and helps me feel better.**


	5. Arthur's Frustration

**I'm back! After a month or two, so sorry about the long wait! Due to work, school, and my chaotic social life I had no time to sit down and think and write it out. But now I am home for the summer! So more time for me and hopefully my creativity. A HUGE thanks to ****TruffleHead for Beta-ing this story! It flows so much better thanks to her, at least it does for me! =D For anyone who reviewed thank you so much! I appreciate every one and hope no one is disappointed with the update. I own nothing. :(**

**Guest: nope it's not finished. I'm sorry if Arthur may not be perfectly in character, but I am trying. Hopefully his character in this chapter is a bit closer to the one in the show. I may make some changes to other chapters later on. **

Arthur sat back in his chair, placed his legs on the table, and let out a sigh. He had finally finished sitting through a meeting about the failing of some crops and the signing of all those political documents. He had begun to forget what the documents were about. He had so many to sign. Now it was time to focus on what was really important: Merlin. He really wanted to visit the boy, but he knew he must first to talk to Gauis. He walked to where Gauis was usually found around this time of the day: a small house on the outskirts of the village. He walked around the busy streets, trying his best to avoid running into someone, before he came upon the front door and paused before knocking. Hearing nothing in response, Arthur opened the door and walked in to see Gauis gathering his supplies while speaking to a small woman. She was standing next to a young boy in a bed made of what looked like rags. He closed the door behind him, and the sound caused the woman and Gauis to turn around. The woman quickly bent both knees on the dusty floor and muttered something Arthur could not understand. Arthur simply bent on one knee and smiled. He took her hand and lifted himself up along with her. He looked at Gauis.

"If I may have a word?"

"Of course, sire."

Gauis exited the house after Arthur and they began to walk side by side back to his place. While walking amidst the loud and chaotic village, Arthur looked at Gauis and began to speak to him.

"How is Merlin?"

Gauis' expression immediately turned serious and, as they were walking, he looked everywhere but Arthur.

"He is healing and asleep. When I was treating him, he woke up but refused to tell me anything. If I may, I believe he will only tell you, sire. Of course, only after a little persuading, or if you can somehow make him feel bad for not telling us."

Arthur let out a big sigh and looked forward.

"Gauis, do you know anything about Draven?"

"Actually, sire, I do. I was curious myself and went to Geoffrey to see if I could discover a clue, of sorts."

"Who is Geoffrey? More importantly, did you? Discover something, that is."

Gauis immediately stopped, making Arthur halt, and performed the 'Gauis eyebrow raise' in disbelief.

"Geoffrey of Monmouth. He is the keeper of Camelot's library, sire. As King, you should know this for the future when you must research. As for your second question, I did, but it is sadly not of much help. His father is Sir Fredrick of Othanden; he lead Othanden's knights to victory in the Battle against Wales. He is now captain of the royal guard there. That is all able I was to find out."

Arthur rubbed his chin in contemplation and looked to Gauis.

"It is better than nothing, so I thank you, Gauis. I am guessing that you also found Draven to be of a suspicious nature, do you not?"

"Unfortunately I did, sire. I worry for Merlin. Something does not sit right."

"I was hoping I was wrong, but it seems not. A person does not get that sort of appearance just by not getting enough sleep."

"I almost wonder if..." Gaius trailed off.

"What is it, Gauis? You know you never need to hold back with me, correct?"

Arthur looked at Gauis expectantly, and gestured for him to continue. Gauis sighed.

"I almost wonder if _Draven_ caused those injuries to Merlin. Before Merlin left, he looked out of sorts, but nowhere near his current condition."

Arthur's eyes widened in realization. He rubbed his head with a painful look. In a matter of seconds it turned into defeat. Arthur sat on a nearby bale of hay and put his head in his arms. He looked up with tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

"If that's true, Gauis, then I am the cause of his injuries. Had I not given him the day off, he would be fit as a fiddle. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean."

Gauis slowly bent down and almost fell to the ground, but thanks to Arthur's quick reflexes did not. Arthur slowly guided Gauis to the bale of hay and sat him down. Gauis looked at Arthur and silently thanked him before he laid his hand gently on Arthur's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"If that is true, it is by no fault of your own, Arthur. It would be by Draven's, and we are not even certain that it is him. It is only an idea. Only Merlin can confirm or deny it."

Arthur nodded and stood up. He looked up at the sky with his hands on his hips.

"It is time, then, I confront Merlin about this. We need some answers."

Gaus nodded, and Arthur began to walk away, until Gauis called him back. He turned around and retraced his steps toward the physician.

"Keep in mind that he is still injured, and a little skittish. Be gentle, please, sire. He is still in your chambers, and may still be resting."

Arthur nodded and left in a jog, trusting Gauis would get back with no obstacles. He got back to the castle in relatively good time. He arrived at the doors of his room and slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible so as to not startle Merlin. He opened the door to see the head of the dark-haired young man, a healthier color than before but still not quite to normal, peeking out of the heavy covers on the bed and sleeping away. He was quiet, and, upon closer inspection, peaceful. Arthur smiled and sat at the foot of the bed. Merlin's breathing echoed in the big room and was soothing for Arthur's heart, which was still beating rapidly from the jog there. Gently, he brushed a stray piece of hair out of the manservant's face. Softly, he began to brush his hands through Merlin's hair and whispered, "Merlin, Merlin. Rise and shine."

After a few minutes, Merlin began to wake. He opened his eyes and let them wander around the room until he saw Arthur. His eyes still partially closed from sleep, it took him a moment to react. His eyes widened with surprise when he did. He rubbed his head and stretched his arms. His eyes closed for a moment.

"Arthur? Give me a moment and I will get you your dinner."

Arthur rolled his eyes, unnoticed by the sleepy young man. Merlin moved into a sitting position and slowly stood up, only to be stopped by Arthur gently pushing him down. Merlin looked up with question and attempted to shove Arthur away, only to gasp in pain. Slowly his eyes widened in memory of the recent events. Arthur titled his head to the side.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water? A slap upside the head?"

Merlin simply shook his head no.

"Now to the important question. What happened yesterday?"

Merlin looked down and shook his head. Arthur let out a sigh and sat down next to him. He reached out and gently and slowly turned Merlin's face to him. His face betrayed his worry.

"Merlin. I need you to answer me truthfully. Does Draven have anything to do to your current state?"

Merlin bit his lip and shook his head no. If this had been anyone else, they would have dismissed the thought right then, but Arthur was not anyone. He could see Merlin's expressive eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Knowing now who had hurt this amazing person who was so important to him made him tear up a bit. He scooted closer to his now shaking friend and gave him a big, comforting hug. That is when Merlin lost it and his tears fell down his pale cheeks. Arthur put his head on Merlin's and, despite the slight discomfort due to the slight height difference, it made both the young men feel much better. As Merlin let it out, and Arthur rubbed and kissed his head. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't worry, I will take care of this."

Merlin immediately untangled himself from Arthur and shook his head rapidly, eyes wide with fear. Arthur looked at his friend in confusion.

"Why ever not?"

"You just can't. Please let it be. I'm fine."

Arthur got up in anger. He scowled at Merlin.

"You having your hair messed up is fine. A little dirt is still fine. You getting a scar that big is not! Don't you get it?! If I let this slide, he will not only continue to do this while he's here, but to others as well!"

"Please, Arthur! I beg you! Do not do something stupid! For me!"

Merlin set his eyes on Arthurs' and gave him the 'kicked puppy look', knowing Arthur could not deny him with that. Arthur, knowing what would happen, attempted to shield his eyes in time, but Merlin was too quick. Arthur groaned and glared but it was no match for the 'look'. After a few tense moments, Arthur nodded.

"Fine."

Merlin smiled.

"On one condition."

Merlin smile immediately dropped.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, someone must always accompany you. And don't give me that look. It is either that, or I confront him. "

Merlin sighed and nodded, knowing Arthur would refuse to budge. He would follow Arthur's wishes. For now.

**I hope it was good for you guys. Please review! It helps me make it better and helps me feel better.**


End file.
